


Post apocalyptic love poem

by Ischa



Series: The pillars of the earth [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar takes Luke home when he runs into him by chance and things start to get bad then worse and then kind of okay. This is kinda a story about a patch-work family with superpowers. (My summaries are rubbish.../o\)</p><p><i>“Looks like it from here. Dude, you're cooking and waiting for your girl to come home, while living in another dude's apartment...” Luke says.<br/>“I'm a professional serial killer,” Sylar answers, with a look.<br/>“You're a retired professional serial killer... also, this Peter guy? What's with him?” he asks.<br/>“We fuck,” Sylar answers, sipping his coffee. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Post apocalyptic love poem

**Title:** Post apocalyptic love poem  
 **Pairing:** Sylar/Peter/Emma, Luke/Sylar unrequited  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Sylar takes Luke home when he runs into him by chance and things start to get bad then worse and then kind of okay. This is kinda a story about a patch-work family with superpowers. (My summaries are rubbish.../o\\)  
 _“Looks like it from here. Dude, you're cooking and waiting for your girl to come home, while living in another dude's apartment...” Luke says.  
“I'm a professional serial killer,” Sylar answers, with a look.  
“You're a retired professional serial killer... also, this Peter guy? What's with him?” he asks.  
“We fuck,” Sylar answers, sipping his coffee. _  
**Warning(s):** angst, sex, threesome, mild violence, spoilers up to Brave New World  
 **Author’s Notes:** Quotes by: Emilie Autumn (also title), 30 seconds to Mars and Fall out Boy.  
This is the last part of this series.  
 **Word Count:** 10.431  
 **Beta:** ariana_paris  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
 **~Chapter One~  
Save a soul **

~+~  
He runs into Luke by chance. But he met Luke the first time by chance as well. The thing is that you always kind of meet people by chance. Peter, Emma...Elle.

“Hey, man...” he starts and then just falls silent suddenly when he realises who he is talking to. Sylar stops in his tracks and Emma gives him a questioning look. Her fingers tighten around his arm, just a bit.

“Luke,” he says and he sounds surprised. He _is_ surprised. The boy looks awful. Like he hasn't showered in days and maybe hasn't eaten for even longer.

“Hey, Sylar...” Luke answers, his hands in the pockets of his dirty green hoodie.

“What are you doing here? Why aren't you home?” Sylar wants to know. Because that's what he did. Sent this kid home. Or you know, just abandoned him...

“Couldn't go home,” he says and then a bit defiantly, “they're hunting us.” And what he means, Sylar knows, is 'me'.

“Sylar?” Emma asks, he squeezes her fingers and she lets it be for now. She looks at Luke again. He knows she has a tender hear and she doesn't know that this kid, Luke, is on his way to become Sylar. Luke is staring at him like he did all those months ago. Like Sylar could save him from his life. Sylar can't. He can't save anyone. He couldn't even save himself. Luke is waiting, an unspoken question in his eyes. Emma beside him is waiting as well. He needs to decide.

'What will Peter think?' he asks silently.

“He is a hero,” she answers. Her voice soft. Luke looks surprised from her to Sylar, but he is not in the mood to explain things now. He will have a lot to explain when he is home again. To Peter. Thank god he has Emma. On the other hand, she is right. Peter is the hero here.

“Come on then,” he says to Luke.

“Where?” he asks, but he is following him and Emma nevertheless.

“Home,” Emma says.  
Luke keeps silent.

~+~  
Peter isn't home when they come back to their apartment, because it is theirs even if Emma technically still has hers. She isn't living much in it anymore. Luke takes a look and then just sits down on the couch, feet on the table.

“Take your shoes off!” Emma says, a bit sharply. She really doesn't like it when people do this. He looks from Emma to Sylar and Sylar repeats it. Luke shrugs, but takes his shoes off. Emma gives Sylar a look that means she thinks the boy is trouble.

“I know,” Sylar says, because he really does. Luke is trouble. He isn't even sure he wants to know what the boy did and if his mother is still alive. She sighs and goes over to the kitchen to make tea.

“So, you're living with a girl now?” Luke asks.

“Seems so,” he answers, throwing his jacket over a chair.

“What's her ability?” he wants to know.

“She can see sound,” Sylar answers, sitting down opposite of him. He really doesn't know why he took Luke home, or why he took him along in the first place all those months ago. Why he didn't kill him is another question entirely.

“That's kinda lame.”  
Well, Sylar doesn't think so, but he is not telling Luke that.

“Tea?” Emma asks, she is carrying a tray and Sylar picks it up and sets it on the table without getting up. It's good to have his powers back. “Thanks,” she says, sitting down beside him. “What were you guys talking about?”

“You actually.”

“I'm flattered,” she says with a smile and then pours them tea. Luke looks kind of disgusted. Sylar thinks that a few months ago he would've been as well. But things have changed. He doesn't think he can make Luke understand and he isn't sure he wants that, because frankly it's none of his business. It's not anybody's business. Just theirs.

“Sugar?” Luke asks, she nods, handing it over.

“I have to be at the hospital in half an hour,” she says, looking at Sylar. He nods.

“I'll take care of this,” he answers. Luke looks pissed off and she snickers. Her mug bursts. Sylar catches the hot tea with his telekinesis just before it hits her skin. He is furious and that's why Luke is pinned to the wall a mere second later.

“Sylar!” she says, touching his hand.

“Don't you dare do that again!” he hisses at Luke.

“Sylar, it's okay...” she says.

“It's not!” he answers her.

“Let him go, please. I'm okay,” she says.

“Fuck,” he says, but he lets Luke go. The tea is still hovering above the ground and she looks at it, before she smiles.

“See? You are my hero,” she whispers and kisses his cheek.

“Don't tell Peter,” he answers, banishing the tea to the sink. What the fuck was he thinking? Taking Luke home is the worst idea ever. He is a psycho killer in the making.

~+~  
“So, you into that chick?” Luke asks. Why this boy isn't afraid of him is totally beyond him.

“Yeah, and don't call her that,” he answers. He wishes he could smoke. He looks at the clock. Peter is late again.

“This your apartment?” Luke asks. God, can't he ever shut up, Sylar thinks, irritated. He could make him.

“Yeah, it is.”

“She doesn't live here?”

“God, shut up or I'll make you,” Sylar snaps, just as the door opens.

“Got us Indian on the way back,” Peter says, entering the living room. He stops and looks from Sylar to Luke and then back, raising an eyebrow.

“You're late,” Sylar says.

“I got us food?” Peter answers.

“And your mother called. Again.” He is irritated and Angela calling doesn't make things easier for them. He still kinda hates her.

“I will call her back...who is this?”

“Luke,” Sylar says.

“I'm Peter,” Peter says, nodding in Luke's general direction. Luke nods back. Maybe he learned his lesson. “You eating with us?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Luke answers, but he is eyeing Sylar. Sylar nods.

~+~  
“I lost the flying ability...” Peter says, between bites.

“How the fuck did you lose it?” Sylar wants to know. The murgh makhani tastes really good.

“Ran into Claude...” Peter answers.

“He's alive?”

“Wanna have his power?” Peter asks. Sylar can't say no. He is a collector. And Peter can't keep them anyway.

“You don't need it?”

“Why would I need to be invisible? I could use the super-speed again, but flying has to do for now,” Peter answers and then: “Take it.” He reaches out and Sylar grabs his hand, squeezing briefly and then just absorbing the new power. He is aware that Luke is watching him, watching them, but he can't deal with that now. Taking someone's power is always intimate. He needs to concentrate. He barely feels it when Peter takes the flying ability again.

“There, all set,” Peter says, grinning.

“God, I feel like you're my dealer or something...” Sylar answers.

Peter shrugs. “So, Luke, what can you do?”

“Kill you with my mind?” he answers. Peter looks sharply at him. Sylar swats him over the head.

“He can microwave a brain... or you know, heat up cold tea.”

Luke looks pissed off again. “What he said,” he says nevertheless.

“That's... pretty cool?” Peter answers, a bit doubtful.

“It actually is. There was this one agent? That wanted to kill Sylar and I just microwaved his heart!” Luke says, he sounds excited. “And maybe some other organs as well, I didn't exactly know what I was doing... But I'm better now,” he adds.  
Peter grabs Sylar's hand and shifts through his abilities. Invisibility is a silvery string, new and shiny, he passes it by. He grabs the telepathy again.

'He's a killer?' he asks in Sylar's head.

'Well, yeah. He is, I am as well,' Sylar answers.

'He's dangerous and you brought him here?'

'He's a kid and he can't go home.'

'Because he maybe killed his mother?' Peter asks in disbelief.

'I don't know that. But it seems like something he would do...'

'Because it's something you've done?'

'Because we're the same,' Sylar answers. Peter sighs in his head and out loud. 'Are you a hero now or not? He needs help. He can't go home. They are hunting him... what if he ends up like that boy Bennet couldn't save?'

“Jeremy,” Peter says.

“Yes,” Sylar answers.

“He can sleep on the couch,” Peter says after a minute.

“Thank you, Peter.”

 **  
~Chapter Two~  
Children of a lesser god **

~+~  
The thing is that he doesn't know what to do with a kid (he is still adjusting to having two other people in his life). And maybe it would've been easier with a normal teenager not a mutant or whatever they are.

“Don't you need to be in school or something?” he asks as he enters the living room. Luke is sitting on the couch and watching bad daytime TV. Sylar hasn't watched bad daytime TV in forever.

“Well, you didn't care about that when you took me for a joyride...” Luke answers. It's too early in the fucking morning for this shit, Sylar thinks. He passes Luke and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. “Can't you use your powers for that?” Luke wants to know, following him. Of course he can, but why would he? Just to make coffee.

“It's unnecessary. I can make coffee like this. It's not art,” he answers. He pours a mug and sits down with the newspaper at the table.

“And that's what you're doing now?” Luke asks. Sylar raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You're the... wife?” Luke asks. Sylar hates teenagers. A lot.

“I'm not.”

“Looks like it from here. Dude, you're cooking and waiting for your girl to come home, while living in another dude's apartment...” Luke says.

“I'm a professional serial killer,” Sylar answers, with a look.

“You're a retired professional serial killer... also, this Peter guy? What's with him?” he asks.

“We fuck,” Sylar answers, sipping his coffee.

“Dude!”, Luke says, disbelieving.

“Don't ask, if you don't wanna know.”

“And that Emma chick?”

“We fuck as well,” he answers. It's not exactly that simple, but it isn't heart surgery either. Not that he thinks he couldn't fix a heart if he wanted to. He fixed that girl's brain for Hiro. He totally could be a doctor if he wanted to.

“Dude...”

“Whatever, my coffee's cold, heat it up,” Sylar says. It's not really cold and that's not a question, but he doesn't really ask for things, well except when it's Emma or Peter. But they usually know anyway.

“You could just take it,” Luke answers, but he is heating Sylar's coffee up.

“I could,” he answers.

“So you could kill people with your mind as well...”

“I can already do that and you know it. You've seen it,” Sylar says, sharply. What's wrong with this kid?

“Yeah...”

~+~  
“He should go to school,” Peter says that evening during dinner. Emma is visiting her mother so they're alone with Luke. So much for sex, Sylar thinks.

“I don't think so,” Luke answers. Sylar gives him a sharp look, but Luke never was very afraid of him. He just can't figure out why. Everyone else seems terrified of him.

“Do you now?” he asks.

“Remember how much trouble I was in the time you kidnapped me?” Luke asks. Peter gives Sylar a look.

“You wanted to kill him, right?” he asks.

“Maybe... he can microwave a _brain_ , Peter,” Sylar answers.

“How much trouble was he in?” Peter wants to know.

“A bit. Nothing very... okay, he was in deep shit,” Sylar says.

“Still think I should go to school? I'm dangerous.”

“You still should go to school. I'm sure you can keep yourself in check. Or I can make you,” Sylar says.

“You're going to babysit me?” Luke asks challenging.

“I could be a teacher,” he says, musing out loud.

“A teacher?”

“I know a lot of things,” he answers.

“Yeah, about brains...!” Luke says and it startles a sudden laugh out of Peter. Sylar gives him a look.

“He's right, okay?” Peter says, still laughing.

“Sometimes I really don't know whose side you're on,” Sylar answers.

“Usually the right one,” Peter says.  
And what can you say to that? It's so unfair that the hero always wins.

~+~  
“It's so unfair that the hero always wins,” Luke says, kinda sulking in the car on the way to the school.

“Get out of the car,” Sylar says.

“You throwing me out?”

“We're there, idiot,” Sylar answers.

“Oh...”

“I'm picking you up after school, don't make me mad,” he says.

“Yeah, yeah...” Luke answers, getting out and banging the door shut.  
Sylar hates teenagers.

~+~  
“I'm really not sure we're doing the right thing,” he says, shifting the phone. It's really a pain in the ass not being able to use the telekinesis when you're shopping. Or in public in general.

“You brought him home and now we're dealing and adjusting,” Peter says on the other end of the line.

“We should send him home,” Sylar answers, putting apples into the cart. When the hell did he became a dad?!

“He doesn't have a home,” Peter says and something in his voice makes Sylar stop in his tracks for a second.

“I don't know if he did what I think he did. I didn't ask,” he admits.

“You don't wanna know?” Peter asks. He really thinks he doesn't. He isn't ready for that. For Luke being him. A younger less powerful version of him.

“I'm not sure,” Sylar admits.

“Bring me some raspberries and ice cream for Emma,” Peter says.

“What kind?”

“What do you like?”

“Walnut,” he answers.

“Bring that then,” Peter says, Sylar can hear the smile in his voice and it makes him smile in return. It's strange that they are still learning things about each other. After five years in his mind and then the last few months with Emma, where everything seemed so much more normal, even if it kind of isn't. He doesn't think many three-people relationships work out well in the end. But he has hope for them.  
In the end it's all about who they are anyway.

 **  
~Chapter Three~  
Blow my mind**

~+~  
Sex with Peter is always different from them all being together or him being with just Emma. It's more aggressive and harsh and fast. Hard bodies pressing into each other. Leaving bruises and just taking control and fighting for dominance. Bruised, bitten lips and collarbones, fingers that grip too hard around the curve of a hip.  
Sometimes Peter lets him to do whatever he wants, whatever he feels like doing. Pinning Peter to a wall or fucking him against the door. The only unspoken rule is: Not to use their powers. The only one that is allowed is Emma's when it's just the two of them. Sylar doesn't think that he is the only one that is afraid of what they could do together, what damage they could inflict on each other and it's always harder to control the powers when you're distracted by a lean body and hard cock or a pretty mouth. Sylar suspects that it's the empath in Peter that knows exactly when Sylar needs to be in control or when he doesn't.

~+~  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” Sylar wants to know.

“I...”

“I told you once before not to fucking use your power just for the fun of it!” He doesn't want to listen to this stupid boy's excuses. He really just wants to rip his head open and... well. There are still some dark tendencies. That's who he is.

“I'm not afraid of them!” Luke screams.

“That is not the point! They're out for you! They want you dead or worse!”

“Are you afraid?!” Luke wants to know. The truth is he fucking isn't not of them. He can deal with all this shit, he's done it before, but...

“Of fucking course!” Sylar says. It's the truth. He doesn't want to see Emma in a lab or Peter. Peter who always tries to do the right thing. Who sacrificed so much. Who still helps him deal.  
Luke just stares at him in silence. He runs a hand through his hair and leans heavily on the wall. “Of course. Don't you see? If they know they will come after us as well. After me, I don't care, I can deal, but what about Emma? Or Peter?” he asks.

“Who cares about them! They are not like us,” Luke answers.

“I'm not like you.”

“You are! You killed people, I killed people and we liked doing it!”

“I killed people as well. I killed my brother and...” Peter says from the door. Sylar knows he can't say he liked it. Even if it's there. He might have been terrified by what he has done, but he wanted it and he enjoyed it in that moment. Those precious seconds when everything made sense, as he slit open Nathan's head.

“They should be afraid of us,” Luke says. And Sylar knows he believes it. He really thinks he is some kind of higher being. They are not. They are just human.

“There are more of them than there are of us,” Peter says simply.

“We would always lose,” Sylar adds.

“We shouldn't be hiding,” Luke says. He just sounds petulant now. Like the kid he is.

“What else is there? You want people to know you're different? Look around you, you're considered a freak when you're gay, what would they do if they'd knew you could microwave their brains?” Peter asks and Sylar smiles. He likes it when Peter uses the same phrases he does.

“So, it's easier to run?”

“We're not running.” Sylar says.

“We might have to if he doesn't stop doing what he does.” Peter sounds a bit pissed off. Sylar understands that (if nothing else), he doesn't want to lose everything again. And Sylar doesn't want him to lose everything either.

“You're going to behave, or I swear to god...”

“What?”

“I'll find a fucking way to take that power from you for good,” Sylar answers. As threats go this one is pretty good.

“Sylar,” Peter says, quietly.

“What? You think he should be running free?”

“Yeah, I kind of think that,” Peter says. Trust Peter to be fucking trusting.

“He is like I was! For god's sake, you didn't want me to run free and kill anyone I like. I even fucked Matt's wife...” he says, it's kind of random, but he is sure Peter understands.

“Jesus! No wonder he hates you,” Peter answers.

“You want him to turn out like me?”  
Peter keeps silent, but it's just because he knows Sylar can detect any lie. Sometimes he thinks it's just easier to let Sylar assume.

“You wanna send him to bed without dinner?” Peter asks and Sylar laughs.

“God! Fuck you!”

“Yeah, well maybe later,” Peter answers.

~+~  
Since Luke is living with them they don't have as much sex as they used to (Sylar still hates teenagers, go figure). There just isn't enough time, between taking Luke to school and Peter working shifts at the hospital and Emma going back to university again and helping out at the hospital as well. He's taken to fixing watches again, just so he has something to do. And it's something he is good at. It comes naturally. He maybe would've done it earlier if he weren't afraid that this is just a step back. Back to who he was. Obsessed with being someone else. Someone who matters, someone better.  
He isn't sure he doesn't sometimes miss the look of pure terror on people's faces, just before he slits their head open.

~+~  
“I remember you being better with kids,” Peter says.

“Yeah? Well, I'm sure I didn't have a teenager,” Sylar answers.

“No, you didn't,” Peter says.

“And he just rubs me the wrong way. I can't even say why, maybe because he is too much like me.”

“You're not that guy anymore.”

“Yeah...” He isn't sure he should tell Peter about how he feels restless again. How something inside him shifts and bangs against imaginary walls. It's a bit like that time he was Nathan, but not. When his true self wanted out.

 

 **~Chapter Four~  
Don't try to fix me**

~+~  
“So, you're a shapeshifter, right?” Luke asks. He should be doing his homework, but he kinda microwaved his textbook. And Sylar is too tired, so he's ready to overlook this shit for now.

“Yeah,” he answers, he isn't sure where this is going but he thinks he doesn't like it.

“So, they can have sex with whoever they want?” Sylar hasn't thought about that possibility before.

“And Peter is an empath, so he can like take your power and use it, right? That means that you can have sex with whoever you want as well, right? Must be fucking nice,” Luke muses out loud.

“We don't use powers in bed,” Sylar answers.

“What's wrong with you? I totally would... empathy is totally wasted on Peter...”

“No, it's not,” Sylar says simply. Peter is maybe the only one who deserves to have it. That's what made them equals in the past. That's what makes this thing between them work. Peter's ability to forgive, to feel what somebody needs.

~+~  
“I know how things work. That is my ability. The rest are kinda just a bonus,” he says. Peter isn't looking up from the book he is reading and Emma doesn't either, but she can't hear him. “Are you listening?” he asks.

“Yeah, I am.”

“I could fix you,” he offers and Peter looks up then, it disturbs Emma and she looks confused from him to Peter and back.

“What's wrong?” she wants to know. “Your movement is angry, Peter?”

“Are you angry?” Sylar asks.

“No,” he answers.

“Yes, you are. You can't lie to me,” Sylar answers. He doesn't know why Peter is angry with him. He just wants to fix him, so they can be equals again. Like before.

“Stop using your powers on me!”

“She does it all the time!”

“Her name's Emma! And she can't help it. She can't hear!” Peter gives back angrily.

“It's not like you can keep secrets from her!”

“I don't keep any secrets! You know what there is to know. You know more than anyone else!” Peter shouts. Sylar really doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him.

“I just want you to be able to be like you were before. Is that so awful?”

“Maybe I don't want to be like I was before!” Peter shouts. Emma grabs his arm as if to hold him back.

“Why not?!” Sylar wants to know, and he isn't that angry anymore. He just wants what he always wants: to understand. Peter keeps stubbornly silent and Sylar could just get inside his head and take the answers, but that's not who he is anymore and besides, Peter didn't do any damage when he was in Sylar's head.

“I need some air,” he says after a tense silence and Sylar doesn't try to hold him back, neither does Emma for that matter.

“What is his problem? Why doesn't he want me to fix him?” he asks. She looks at him, long and hard and he is tempted to just use the telepathy on her. His patience is running short.

“Because that's who he is now,” she answers.

“But he was better before,” Sylar answers. More powerful.

“Was he?” she asks. It's this irritating women thing, he decides, to say something like that in a situation like this.

“He was more powerful,” Sylar says.

“Yes, but was he better?” she asks.  
He wants to answer with 'yes' but he really isn't sure anymore. Maybe it's not about the powers for Peter. Maybe it never really was?

“He's a hero,” he says.

“Yes, he is and he was even without his powers, don't you see?” she asks.  
He doesn't.

~+~  
“I like who I am now. I like that I have time to feel a power, to absorb it, to learn how to work with it,” he says, sitting down next to Sylar when he comes back hours later. His fingers are cold, Sylar can feel it through his jeans. And damp, like his hair. It must have rained during the day and he didn't notice.

“But that is not how you were born and I could fix that for you,” he answers. He doesn't want to provoke a fight again, but he needs to understand this better.

“I'm not broken!” Peter answers sharply.

The thing is that Sylar thinks Peter is. Like they all are. “Peter...”

“Damaged, maybe. But who among those we know isn't?” Peter asks, ignoring Sylar's words. The answer is no one. “And don't you like yourself better now? Now that you aren't opening people's heads to take their powers?” he asks.

“I do,” he answers.

“Do you feel broken?”

“Of course not, but it's different for me. I didn't lose anything I couldn't get back. Your father has stolen from you who you are.”

“You're wrong. He couldn't steal who I am. He never had the power, no one has,” Peter answers. Sylar sighs, they are getting nowhere with this. “It doesn't matter that you don't understand.”

“It does!” he says frustrated. Can't Peter see that? “It's still who _I_ am.”

“You want to slit my head open?”

Sometimes he does. He really does. But he can't tell Peter that. Peter would leave if he knew and he would take Emma with him. And he would be alone again. “No,” he says.

“Liar,” Peter answers.

“You're getting better at this. I didn't even feel it,” Sylar says.

“Distraction. Works nearly every time,” Peter shrugs. “So, you want to open me up and see how I work?”

“Sometimes the urge is still there,” he admits. It's not like he can lie now anyway. Not with Peter having his power.

“I would let you,” Peter answers, quietly.

“What?”

“I wouldn't die with Claire's power,” he says, shrugging like it's not insane just to think about it.

“I don't think it's a good idea,” Sylar answers, because he really thinks that. This could be like the first drink after being clean for years. The first fix. “I'm not risking it,” he says and what he means is: I'm not risking you. And he includes Emma in this as well. Peter smiles, letting him feel shifting trough the abilities. Settling on invisibility. Sylar arches an eyebrow.

“Wanna suck you while I'm invisible,” Peter says and Sylar can't keep the groan in.  
Seems the 'no abilities' in bed rule changed right now.

 **  
~Chapter Five~  
Crossing lines **

~+~  
“That's insane, Peter!” Sylar says, because it fucking is.

“Well, I think that's what this is all about,” Peter answers calmly. How can he say something that insane and look like it's the fucking truth?

“It's not,” he answers.

“Think about it. All the shit I get from him and the shit Emma gets from him and he always hangs around you and talks to you and asks questions, even if we're there as well.”

“It's because he is a fucking teenager! And I used to kill people with my powers...”

“I killed people as well! He doesn't ask me for advice, he asks you,” Peter answers.

“Peter...”

“And I've seen how he looks at you,” Peter cuts in.

“How does he look at me?!” Sylar wants to know. This whole conversation is so stupid.

“How Emma looks at you, how I look at you,” Peter answers quietly. And that's just not possible. It was hard to accept that Elle liked him and they were both evil and damaged beyond repair at the time. And then Peter, but it took them years. Fucking years and he still isn't sure Peter will not realise that this is a mistake after all and leave him. And Emma...Emma who thinks he is a good person, despite knowing all she does. Maybe because he didn't kill anyone she cared about. Or maybe because she has Peter as well and she knows (like everybody knows) that Peter is the good guy. Always was, even when he sometimes slipped. But even that he could fix. Tried desperately to undo it and succeeded. She knows he will save her if things should go wrong.

“He's not!”

“Is this so hard to believe?” Peter asks, his eyes soft. Sylar kind of hates him right now.

“YES!” he yells. “Yes, it fucking is!” Because no one loved him. Not his father, not the guy who raised him and his mother, maybe she did, but she didn't know who he was!

“I do!” Peter snaps back and a second later he's pinned to the wall. A déjà-vu. An endless circle of: Fighting for control, for dominance, fighting just to fucking breathe. Sylar just stands there, his hands balled to fists at his side.

“I know you do, I just don't understand why,” he says and he is still angry.

“Just fucking do it already!” Luke says from the door. Sylar's eyes snap in his direction. He's leaning against the door-frame, his arms crossed in front of him. Just waiting for Sylar to open Peter's head. “You know you want to. This is not who you are. This is what they made of you,” Luke says. And maybe he is right. Parkman made him think he was Nathan, Parkman trapped him in this nightmare. He didn't have a choice. Not true, the soft voice at the back of his head says – it sounds like Nathan.

“I wanted to be normal,” he says. It's kind of a lie.

“You were never normal. You are you who you are. There's nothing wrong with being who you are,” Luke answers.

“He's right,” Peter says. Sylar looks back at him. Still pinned to the wall and it must hurt, bones grinding against stone, just protected by skin and flesh, so fragile, so easily hurt, so easily killed.

Luke gives him a sharp look. “See?” he says.

“But you aren't that person anymore,” Peter whispers.  
Sylar isn't so sure. He maybe isn't the killer anymore, but he still is who he is. He is still Sylar. There is no going back to being Gabriel, he doesn't want to be Gabriel. He lets go of Peter and he slumps to the floor. Leaning heavily against the wall. Luke sighs. Kind of irritated.

“Peter...” he tries, but Peter waves his hand dismissively and gets up from the floor.

“I'm going to make tea,” he says.

“Tea is not going to fix this,” Luke says.  
And it's the fucking truth.

~+~  
“I'm not his fucking saviour!” he says.

“You were mine,” Emma answers calmly. God, he hates when she's all reasonable with him.

“It was different with you.”

“Because Peter wanted you to help me? Or because thousands of other lives were at stake?”

“Because I wanted redemption,” he answers.

“And you got it,” she says, cupping his cheek in her slender fingers. Maybe, but sometimes it really doesn't feel like it. Sometimes it feels like hell, he thinks and tells her as well. “Because you don't think you deserve it...” she answers, her eyes are sad. She knows everything about feeling like she didn't deserve to be happy. They are the same after all.  
He grabs her wrist and pulls her against his chest, keeping her there, keeping her safe. Kissing her too hard and leaving bruises on her skin. He knows how she feels and he knows what she wants, and still, he can't be as ruthless as he would want someone to be with him. Because she didn't kill anyone. She isn't and never was evil. And she deserves happiness. Her clothes are gone in an instant and she's panting under him, her eyes closed, her arms pinned to the floor by his hand. He bites her shoulder as he enters her. It's hard and fast and she is biting her lip so hard it whites out.  
Afterwards he thinks he should feel guilty for it, but he doesn't. Her head is lying on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat. Her skin cooling too fast. He grabs blindly for the blanket on the couch with his telekinesis and drapes it over her slender, naked body.  
“Thank you,” she says into his skin and he can feel it spread trough his body.

~+~  
Things are going from bad to worse and he finds himself between the lines. It's not that Emma or Peter are trying to force him to make a decision but Luke does. He does stupid shit just to rile them up and Peter grew up with an older brother, but that doesn't make him a saint. His patience is wearing thin and Sylar's is as well.

“Stop messing around!” Sylar says angrily. It's just the two of them as Peter and Emma are at the hospital. Helping people, saving lives.

“I could say the same to you! This is not you! Don't you see that? A home? A relationship – however unconventional it might be? What's next? A job?!” Luke asks.

“Why not?”

“Because we could rule the world!” Luke answers. He says it like it's the easiest thing to do. “All the power you and me, on the road or whatever we want. There is no limit,” he says.

“That's not who I am anymore.”

“You used to be so cool. I know you still are, deep down. I've seen it when you pinned Peter to the wall, just seconds away from slitting his head open,” Luke answers. “It felt good to feel that powerful again, didn't it?” he adds. It's a bit like a siren song. Calling to the darker parts of his soul.  
It did feel good. His powers are like wings he has to keep hidden and stretching them from time to time feels amazing. But it doesn't mean he wants to go on a killing spree with Luke. The boy is watching him, maybe trying to figure out what he needs to do, what he can do. There is nothing. “You're not the Sylar I knew!” he says, disgusted.

“You're right, I'm not,” he admits and the next thing he knows is he's screaming from the heat that is eating at his insides. It's healing already and he knows he can't die, but it hurts like a bitch. The pain is too heavy to make him react as fast as he usually would. He's on his knees when he finally manages to pin Luke to a wall and make him stop.

“That's the Sylar I know,” he gasps. He must be in pain. He must, because Sylar is as well.

“That's the Sylar you want, isn't it?” Peter asks from the door.

“Peter,” Sylar says, getting up from the floor on unsteady feet. He thinks that little bastard microwaved his liver and maybe his heart. It feels weak in his chest. Peter just stands in the doorway. “You're early,” Sylar says.

“Hesam took my shifts. I was at ma's.” He doesn't tell Sylar to let go of Luke. He guesses Peter is feed up with the kid as well.

“I'm sure she was delighted.”

“You know how she is,” Peter shrugs. “What's going on?” he wants to know.

“We're bonding...” Luke says.

“I bet you would love that, wouldn't you?” Peter asks, his voice dark and promising. Sylar isn't sure what it's promising right now; pain or pleasure. Maybe a combination of both. He feels heat pooling in his stomach and lower and Peter laughs, crossing the living room to stand close to Sylar. Luke is watching them. “Look at him,” Peter says and Sylar does. The boy looks flushed.

“You were right,” he answers.

Peter nods. “Yeah, and what are you going to do now?”

“What the hell?” Luke asks, looking from Peter to Sylar and back.

“Nothing,” he answers, pissed off. What could he do? Peter grabs his hand, shifting through the abilities, settling on telepathy.

“Come on,” Peter says, tugging at his sleeve.

“What? Where?”

“Bedroom. You think you can keep him pinned there? The whole time?” Peter asks.

“Wouldn't bet on it,” Sylar answers with a sharp laugh.

“We'll just wait and see then.”  
Sylar kind of loves when Peter gets creative. Something twisted inside him recognises Peter's twisted side and cheers.

~+~  
Peter rides him, sending images of Sylar's hands on his hips and Sylar's face straight to Luke's mind. Sylar knows that because he can see it too. Vivid images of how Peter sees him. And he is beautiful in Peter's mind.  
It's shocking and he closes his eyes against the images, but it doesn't help. Peter is good at controlling things if he sets his mind on it.

“Don't think I can keep him there much longer,” he grits out.

“Just let go then. I think he learned his lesson,” Peter answers, sending vicious pictures into Luke's mind. There is a loud noise from the living room when Luke hits the ground, but they both ignore it.

“He's jerking off to this, you know that, right?” Sylar asks.

“Yeah,” he answers, leaning down to kiss Sylar hard and messily.

 

 **~Chapter Six~  
Don't be afraid of the dark**

~+~  
When Emma hears about it she is not amused.

“You can't do that,” she says, disapproving.

“He deserved it and it's not like I hurt him,” Sylar answers.

“We,” Peter throws in from the couch.

“We didn't hurt him,” Sylar repeats. She looks from him to Peter and back.

“It's still not right. He is a teenager and he doesn't exactly know what he is doing, plus he is special,” she says sternly. When she puts it like this in her soft, stern voice he feels guilty about it. It's like being scolded by your mother.

“He'll live,” Peter says, but Sylar knows he feels guilty as well.

“Don't do it again,” she answers.  
They nod.

~+~  
“What were you thinking?” Sylar wants to know, it seems like he's asking Luke that question three times a week. At least.

“I didn't do it on purpose!” Luke answers. And it's the truth. Sylar raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you didn't. I thought you had this stuff under control?”

“I have!” he says, sitting down on the couch next to Peter. They aren't best friends, but Luke seems to tolerate him better. And kinda respects him after...well, what they did a few weeks ago. He seems to accept that Sylar's not for him.

“What is it then?”

“I have no idea...!” he sighs, closing his eyes.

“What happened?” Peter wants to know, Luke opens his eyes to give Peter a look of disbelief. “I mean before you microwaved most of the mugs in the cafeteria...” Peter says, not rolling his eyes, but Sylar knows it's a close call.

“I was standing in line with Becca and this boy from my maths class brushed by and the next thing I know the mugs are all broken...” Luke answers.

“That boy...” Peter begins.

“What?”

“Do you like him?”

“I don't know him!” Luke answers.

“Not true, well, not the whole truth,” Sylar says.

“God! Stop using your powers on me!”

“You're not exactly trustworthy,” Sylar answers.

“I'm trying my best!” Luke answers frustrated.

“He is. He hasn't microwaved anything in the apartment since the thing with Hemingway...”  
Sylar liked Hemingway, he hopes they can get a new goldfish soon. Or a dog, he would like to have a dog.

“I said I was sorry!” Luke says, exasperated. “And it was an accident as well...” he adds. Sylar knows it's true.

“So, you didn't want to do anything stupid in school for once?” Sylar asks.

“No.” The truth as well.

“Maybe...you have a crush on that kid and your powers are all over the place?” Peter suggests.

“I'm sitting in maths behind him and nothing ever happened there,” Luke answers, biting his lip.

“But he touched you, as he brushed by...” Peter says, gently.

“Oh...” he says and then: “Great, just fucking great! As if it weren't bad enough to be gay and a freak on top of that I'm also out of control!” He buries his head in his hands and doesn't look at anyone.

“You like the new school, hmm?” Peter asks.

“I like Becca and Matt,” he answers. And that's enough.

~+~  
“He needs to learn to control this,” Sylar says. They're out of mugs again and he is tired of it.

“We can be glad it's only mugs...” Emma says. Peter nods. It's not that they are afraid of Luke, because he is behaving so much better lately, but Sylar is, because none of them have super healing powers.

“I liked Mozart...” Peter says. Emma nods.

“He didn't do it on purpose,” Sylar answers.

“Yeah, I know, but that is the reason we aren't getting a dog,” Peter says with a soft smile.

“Maybe we should teach him?” Emma says softly.

“What the hell? I'm not going to touch him that way, just because he is microwaving our mugs!” Sylar answers.

“I would, but he doesn't have the hots for me,” Peter answers.

“Besides,” Emma throws in, “when he goes out with this boy or any other and he accidentally microwaves his heart or live or brain...I don't think we could keep that under wraps. And I don't think he would feel good about it.”

“He is a killer, he's done it before,” Peter says.

“He is better!” Sylar answers sharply.

“That's not what I meant.” Peter looks at him, so he knows it's the truth, even if he could just use his powers to know that. “It can't be good for a kid to kill someone he loves.”

“That isn't healthy for anyone,” Emma says softly. Her eyes far away and soft with sadness. Peter grabs her hand and squeezes and doesn't let go. She smiles, but doesn't look at him.

“He doesn't need to have that experience to belong here,” Peter says hard.

“Yeah,” Sylar answers, because he knows and understands.

~+~  
“God, no!” Luke says.

“Don't think I'm head over heels for this,” Sylar answers.

“I know who you are heads over heels for,” Luke says smugly. Sylar hates teenagers.

“You wanna go out with this boy or not? Because you aren't going anywhere until we know you can play it safe,” Sylar replies.

“This is so messed up.”

“Tell me about it,” Sylar answers.

~+~  
“You blew up three mugs today...” Emma says.

“And half the bookshelf in the living room,” Peter adds.

“This shit is hard, okay? I try, but Sylar is fucking distracting. You two of all people should know,” Luke answers, biting into his chicken viciously. Emma's cheeks colour the faintest pink. Peter suppresses a grin. “Man, this tastes great!” he says, Emma smiles.

“Thank you,” she answers.

“About the bookshelf,” Peter says.

“I'll buy you a new one,” Sylar answers.

“Good.”

~+~  
They're getting better and by week seven Luke is able to control his powers even when he's kissed.

“This is fucking strange,” Luke says, but he is grinning.

“Yeah, I know. First I don't kill you and now I'm making a fucking great kisser out of you. Tell me about fucking strange,” Sylar answers.

“Yeah, hey, thanks for that.”

“For not killing you?”

“Yeah, that too, but you know for the other stuff as well.” Luke answers.

“The kissing?”

“That I can stay here, that...everything,” he waves his hand in a vague motion to indicate what he means and Sylar nods.

“You know you don't have to be afraid of the dark,” Sylar says.

“I know,” Luke answers.

 

 **~Chapter Seven~  
Imperfect boys**

~+~  
“I thought we talked about this?” Sylar says.

“Well, I think I am ready. I haven't blown shit up in over two months,” Luke answers. Sylar has to admit that it's true, still he doesn't feel like this is a good idea.

“I think it's good if he goes out and has fun with other people,” Emma says. She is just too soft, Sylar thinks with irritation.

“We should talk with Peter about this,” he answers.

“Why the hell do we always have to wait for Peter? Can't you decide on your own?” Luke challenges. He does it often and it pisses Sylar off.

“Of course I can, but I don't want to,” he answers. It's just because Peter has seen the future and it wasn't pretty and even if Sylar really wants to allow Luke to go out with this boy from his maths class, he really isn't sure it's a good idea. This boy is normal and Luke, well, Luke is Luke. And sometimes dangerous.

“I think he should go. It's just the movies, what can happen?” Emma asks.

“Yeah. It's just the movies,” Luke says. He is totally grinning on the inside. Sylar has no idea whatsoever how he got Emma on his side, but he doesn't think he likes it very much.

“If he says you can, you can,” Sylar says.

“Just...fuck. Okay.” Luke answers, throwing his hands up. Sylar is keeping one eye on the mugs on the table, and to his amusement Emma is as well. He guesses it's habit by now.

~+~  
To his surprise Peter says yes, so Luke is going out with this boy from his maths class and Sylar is sitting on the couch and trying to concentrate on the movie they are watching.

“He will be okay,” Emma says, softly. Her hand is resting on his knee.

“I know!” he answers. Because he does know that. Luke knows if he fucks this up, he will not go out until he's forty. At least. Maybe until he's sixty. Sylar can wait.

“What's this guy's name anyway?” Peter asks.

“Ben,” Sylar answers.

“Okay,” Peter says with a laugh.

“What?”

“You totally checked him out, right? His parents and grandparents and his dog?”

“He has a cat and that's irrelevant anyway.” Peter laughs out loud. “God, shut up...”  
This is serious business, doesn't Peter see that? If this Ben had been one of them, well, but he isn't. And this one of them, one of us thing never worked for Sylar (And he tried).

~+~  
Ben has light brown hair and a crocked smile and is holding Luke's hand under the table the whole time since they sat down for dinner. Sylar isn't sure he doesn't hate him.

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Ben says when they're taking the dessert and Peter swallows. They don't talk often about Nathan. But this boy is smart and Petrelli is a name that is known.

“Thank you,” he answers.

“My parents did vote for him,” Ben says. Maybe an attempt to cheer Peter up.

“That's nice...” Peter is kinda at a loss here and Sylar can't blame him. He would make him shut the fuck up, but that would be rude. And he tries to behave for Luke's sake. Or you know, just behave.

~+~  
“I'm not sure I like him,” Sylar says the next morning at breakfast. Luke is already gone, but Peter has a late shift today, so they can have breakfast together.

“You said the same about Becca,” Peter answers, pouring milk in Sylar's coffee. The sun catches in his hair from the window and Sylar is distracted for a moment. “And Matt,” he adds.

“Don't blame me, Bennet ruined me for everyone that isn't like us,” Sylar says, nodding his thanks.

“He's not that bad.”

“He tried to kill me...”

“You tried to kill his daughter and him and me...” Peter answers.

“I see your point, okay?” He takes a sip of coffee and closes his eyes briefly. “I'm just...”

“Afraid for him?” Peter suggests.

“Of course not! He can take care of himself. He survived me,” Sylar answers, maybe a bit too sharply.

“Yeah, he did,” Peter says, with a small smile. He tries to hide it behind his mug, but Sylar can see it nevertheless. He decides not to comment on it.

~+~  
Two weeks later the phone doesn't stop ringing and Sylar is ready to throw it out of the window or microwave it or something.  
Luke is mopping in the living room or playing around with the PSP behind the couch.  
Things between him and Ben are pretty shaky right now.  
Sylar doesn't know and doesn't want to (because he might microwave the boy's liver), but he wishes Becca would stop calling every five minutes.

 

 **~Chapter Eight~  
Battle song **

~+~  
“We talked about getting into trouble!” Sylar says. He is kinda pissed off. Honestly hasn't Luke learned his lessons?! Peter grabs his arm and squeezes before he turns back to the steering wheel. Luke is glaring at him from the back of the car.

“It was not my fucking fault!” he says, sharply. Sylar is _this_ close to throwing him out of the window.

“What happened?” Peter asks.  
For a moment it seems like Luke will just stay stubbornly silent, but Peter gives him a look and he sighs.

“There is this girl...”

“I thought you were gay!” Sylar says. God, he hates teenagers.

“I am! Don't get your hopes up. I'm still a freak that loves to fuck guys!” Luke shoots back.

“You are not a freak and we don't care who you fuck,” Peter says calmly.

“What he said,” Sylar says, taking a deep breath. He wishes Emma was here. She always makes him feel calmer. But she has classes, because she wants to be a doctor and who are they to deny her anything?

“Thanks, so about this girl?” Peter asks.

“She is like me, I mean she is one of us, but not like dangerous and some jerks gave her shit, because she is like us...” Luke says, not looking at anyone.

“Save the cheerleader, save the world,” Sylar mumbles. Peter gives him a sharp look.

“What can she do?” he asks.

“She makes flowers grow,” Luke says, still not looking at anyone. He stares out of the window.  
“She makes flowers grow and they call her a freak,” he adds. Peter's mouth is a tight line. He hates this, hates how people are when they don't understand.

“You didn't have to microwave their bikes...” Peter says after a while. Well, Sylar thinks that it was a good thing. Except how they need to find a new school for Luke now, even if they have this stuff under control. Well, mind control. It comes in handy to be able to let people forget.

“Becca was so freaked out,” Luke says, leaning his head against the cold glass of the car window. The light turns to red and the car stops. Peter turns around.

“It's not her fault,” he says.

“I know, it's mine, for losing control like that,” Luke answers. “I'm grounded right?”

“No,” Peter says, the light springs to green and the car is moving again.  
Sylar knows why Luke isn't grounded for life this time. It's because Peter is a fucking hero and what Luke did was heroic or something like that.

~+~  
The girl's name is Emilie and her baby brother can fly.

“My parents were kind of freaked out about it at first. You know letting flowers grow is okay, because you can hide it? But flying? And he is only seven... He doesn't understand that he isn't allowed to do what feels natural to him,” she says.

Peter nods. “Yeah.”

“And, I don't want to hide. You know. It's not a bad thing and I'm not dangerous and Claire doesn't hide either. She's kinda cool,” Emilie says.

“Maybe the cheerleader is going to save the world,” Sylar throws in. Peter smiles.

“Maybe she is after all. Better her than someone else, I guess.”

“But it's hard to be different and besides my brother, Luke is the only one I know who is different as well. Who is like me,” Emilie says, taking a sip from her mug.

“Sylar can turn things to gold,” Luke says. She looks up.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he answers.

“That's kinda cool.”

“And Peter can...well, he's an empath, so he can recreate your power and use it.”

“You can be whoever you want?”

“I guess, but I like being me,” Peter answers, shrugging. “My brother could fly as well,” he adds.

“I can't wait until he's big enough to take me with him when he's flying,” she says, smiling.

~+~  
“Maybe Claire was onto something,” Emma says later that evening. Luke is sitting upon the floor playing with his PSP, or pretending to. “These young people need someone they can go to, someone they can ask for help or advice.”

“Still,” Peter says.

“Bit over-dramatic, hmm?”

“The whole 'We are human' campaign?” Emma asks.

“Yes. I mean, really...”

“She is committed to her cause,” Emma says.

“Yeah, Sullivan was as well and me,” Sylar answers.

“We are not dangerous and the world needs to know that,” Emma says.

“The thing is that we are dangerous. Some of us are very dangerous and sometimes we can't even help it,” Luke says, quietly.  
Sylar thinks he's right. He himself could be trailed by the lead of bodies he left behind. Just because he needed to _know_. It's who he is.

Peter nods. “People need to know that and still not be afraid.”

“Show me the world that will happen in,” Sylar scoffs. His own mother thought he was a monster (before he killed her and proved her right).

~+~  
Three weeks later Luke comes home with a bloody nose.

“For fuck's sake!” Peter says.

“It's not my fault!”

“What's this time?” Emma asks, gently, because that's how she is.

“I will not sit by and let people talk shit,” Luke answers, still pissed off, throwing his bag onto the couch.

“What was it this time? Specials?”

“Fags,” Luke says. Peter sighs and Emma shakes her head.

“I didn't use any powers, okay? I just punched him in his stupid face. I don't have to take shit from anyone and no one has!” Luke looks fierce as he says it. Peter looks proud. Sylar thinks that it's just how he is and Luke is now a kindred spirit. A hero.

“You're right. No one has to. No one has to be afraid for what he is or whom he likes,” Peter answers.

“We're saving the world one person at a time,” Emma says, touching Luke's cheek.  
It's so fucking cliché, Sylar thinks. The funny thing is he doesn't mind.

 **  
~Chapter Nine~  
(Im)perfect lives  
**  
~+~  
“We should get a new goldfish,” Sylar says, Peter gives him a look.

“Haven't we buried... flushed enough already?” he asks.

“I like having pets in the apartment,” Sylar answers.

“The flat is too small as it is,” Peter answers. Sylar knows that. They really should have more room, now that Emma is constantly sleeping here as well. She's only over at her apartment when she needs clothes or documents. Luke's stuff is everywhere. Mostly in the living room. Piles of clothes in the corners and books under the couch and his PSP on the table or under a sofa cushion.

“We should get a bigger place then,” he says. He was thinking about it, but didn't know how to tell Peter that.

“You mean so Luke has his own room and his stuff doesn't need to be banished every time we want to eat?”

“Yeah, and Emma could live with us,” Sylar says. Peter looks at him, hard and searching.

“You want a house?”

“Maybe? Maybe just an apartment that is big enough for our... for us all,” Sylar says, he can't quite say the word 'family' but it's there. It feels like one. Him and Luke and Emma and Peter and maybe a goldfish they could call Shakespeare. Shakespeare would be a pretty cool name for a goldfish, he muses.

“You want us to move in and be a family?” Peter asks.

“Is that so strange?”

“Well, no...” Peter admits, he seems to think things trough. “I don't think we have the money...”

“We have your income and Emma's and well, I can always turn things to gold,” Sylar says.

“I guess,” Peter still seems hesitant.

“Just think about it?”

“Yeah, we need to talk to Emma first anyway,” Peter says.

~+~  
“I'm gonna call him Spot,” Luke says, holding the dog up to show it to Peter and Sylar.

“Spot?” Emma asks. It's a valid question as all the goldfishes they had were named after dead celebrities, mostly dead writers, but that's just because Peter likes unusual names and Sylar really doesn't care how a _goldfish_ is named. Sylar thinks he has never seen a dog that was uglier. He kinda likes it.

“He's kinda ugly,” Peter says, Luke gives him a look.

“He's special,” he insists.

“Like us,” Emma says, she pats the small ugly dog and then scratches behind his ears. He wags his short tail and snuggles closer to her, she laughs when Spot licks her nose.

“I like him,” Sylar says, he really does and Spot seems to make Luke happy and Emma as well. This can't be wrong, can it? He doesn't think so.

“Whatever...” Peter mumbles. Sylar knows he wanted a dog as well and that he misses the one he had. And maybe Spot is not perfect, but what living thing is?

“You will love him in no time,” Sylar says.

“You have no chance at all, he is so adorable,” Emma laughs.

“He's ugly,” he answers.

“Doesn't mean he's not adorable,” Luke says, hugging the dog tight.

~+~  
Spot doesn't only make Luke happy or Emma, he also makes Peter happy. Peter lets him sleep on his stomach or in his lap when he's taking a nap or reading on the couch in their new living room (the couch is the old one). And secretly Sylar thinks that Spot loves Peter the most.

“Hey, you ugly little thing...” Peter says, fondly as Luke comes back with him from a walk and Spot wags his short tail and jumps into Peter's lap. Luke rolls his eyes and then disappears into the kitchen to get something to drink or help Emma with dinner. She is making something with lots of vegetables as Luke's new boyfriend (“William, but Bill for my friends!”) is a vegetarian. It's hot as hell outside and Sylar wishes for the freezing power again. It would be so much easier if he could just freeze something or you know, let it snow for a while in their living room or backyard or the hall for fuck's sake.  
Somewhere, anywhere.

“He loves you the most,” Sylar says from the door. He's leaning on the frame to his workroom and watches Peter with Spot. It's too hot to work anyway. He kinda hates summer a bit, but he loves the lemonade Emma makes, because she puts strawberries in it.

“You Doctor Doolittle now, or what?” Peter asks, amused. Spot is lying on his stomach, letting Peter scratch behind his ears and then his nose. He is a weird, ugly, little dog.

“No, don't need to be one to know that,” he answers and thinks that everyone in this house loves Peter the most. And he is no exception, but he keeps that to himself.  
Maybe Peter knows, maybe he doesn't. It doesn't matter anyway.

~end~


End file.
